The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: 10 more terrifying tales to make you scream handpicked by the demented gamer Yami Bakura and the his female companion co-host The Vampire Mistress Camula. Still want to turn the lights out...?
1. Alluring Siren

**The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore**

**By: DMEX**

_**Disclaimers apply, I'm not looking to get sued in court by Harvey Birdman**_

_**WARNING: THESE STORIES ARE NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! SO IF YOU FEEL THE SUDDEN URGE TO VOMIT, SCREAM AND RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES, WELL PUT 2 AND 2 TOGETHER. IN SHORT: THIS IS NOT FO' DA KIDS YO! SO PUT THEM TO BED BEFORE READING THIS!**_

Yami Bakura: Welcome to the second volume of The Gaming Hour and all 10 of tonight's tales have been personally been handpicked by yours truly and my new co-host: The Vampire Mistress Camula.

Camula: And don't turn out the lights, lest you think you can handle the true horrors of the night. Isn't that right honey?

Yami Bakura: I told you not to refer to me as that…!

Camula: This first one is vone of my first picks. It'll terrorize you into oblivion.

Ch. 1:

Alluring Siren

Springtime… The one time of the year when love blossoms for everyone! Well… almost everyone… Meet Yugi Muto. Sure he's not the tallest kid in the class and he's not very gifted in anything related to sports and courage, but he has a pure heart and is willing to be anyone's friend.

That may come back to bite him on the ass…

It all happened one spring day when Yugi and his lovely friend Tea were at Yugi's own house and Game Shop buying the latest Duel Monsters cards. Tea was feeling a lot better after those incidents with the gunmen and the thing with Kokorano. She even could walk again after that horrifying ordeal with the Red Shoes.

But on this particular day, little did the both of the realize, that a beautiful young woman would soon be a problem. _**A MAJOR PROBLEM I MIGHT ADD! **_I happen to be stocking shelves for Mr. Muto at the time this happened, and I needed the spare cash. (You have no idea how hard it was to get this job…)

Now, granted Mr. Muto wasn't sure what to make of her, but I think he smelled trouble brewing. The next day at school, Yugi happened to get a love letter from a girl who even _**HE **_didn't even know. And Joey and Tristan had to make some cracks about it, but went too far as Miho walked away sadly. Idiots…

I tracked them to the little side of Domino Walk and Park and there was the girl that was waiting for him. She seemed nice and was very beautiful. Her name was Risa Kageyama. She went to that Black Widow All Girls School. The way she spoke to Yugi; it seemed like something I saw in a horror/romance movie.

But her expression changed at certain points. At first I thought nothing of it, and chalked it up as maybe her just being a little shy and nervous. Anzu seemed very upset about this and even took her anger out on Miho. (Though Miho did kind of ask for it.) And went Joey and Tristan skulking away, after all those horrible things they said about her, behind her back I should add.

But I knew something was wrong… I just wouldn't admit it…

Yugi seemed awfully smitten with Risa, though. I tried to talk some sense into Tea, she was just fuming when she found out Yugi had secretly went to the Walk and Park by himself.

But to a point, I could understand his position. He just couldn't say no. Only I didn't realize, _**HE WOULDN'T SAY NO! **_I just didn't realize what Risa _**REALLY WAS! **_But Tea was a little more suspicious than usual. That's when that same troublemaking stranger named Pharaoh came back.

"You want to teach little Yugi a lesson, huh young Tea?" asked Pharaoh.

"That Yugi needs to stay away from Risa!" she said bitterly about Risa.

"Well," started Pharaoh, "I think a little sickness is in order."

And that next day after school, Yugi got a bad fever. Tea was just walking to Yugi's house when Mr. Muto told her that Yugi was sick.

_Oh, God! What did I just do?_ thought Tea, _Please be okay, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you…!_

And when Tea opened the door, there was Yugi in a deep sleep with Miss Risa looking after him. True, Tea was relived but her anger came back, but did a decent job of not showing it.

"Can you get to the store and get some ice?" asked Risa.

Feeling guilty about what she did, she _**HAD**_ the obligation to do it.

Then Pharaoh assisted Tea again, on her first run.

"If you want to take his fever down, just return this pack of ice to Risa. It may melt but when the cool water touches his forehead; it will cure his fever."

Just as she returned, Joey was in Yugi's room with Risa. In fact, Joey never suspected anything from Risa. In fact, he said that he ran into her on his way here.

This was weird… Unless she can be at two places at once, she couldn't have left Yugi all alone.

"Out of cold pills…" muttered Risa.

Well; Tea had an obvious idea what Risa wanted her to do.

Just as before, she went back to Pharaoh.

"This is a special kind of medicine," said Pharaoh, "Made with the honey of the female Fire Plant and the milk of a female Petit Dragon. It will cure Yugi's sickness for a short amount of time. Use it wisely young Tea."

Just like the first time, Tea went back and this time, found Tristan. Similar to Joey's story he ran into Risa at the same time. Now Tea knew something was wrong.

Tea decided to try something…

"I go get some tangerines from the store…"

Tea went to Domino Mall to get said food, but she felt someone push her and she fell down the escalator. So she went to Pharaoh and got this message…

"Be careful who your friends are, young Tea…"

Oh, how true was Pharaoh. And just like before, Risa apparently ran into someone, only this time it was Miho. Yes, she was able to escape the clutches of you know who, but with a terrible cost, but that's for another time.

An innocent question would soon change everything. "Is their something of yours I can keep?" asked Risa with those beautiful and gentle, but deadly eyes. She asked if he would give her the Violet Hecate card, but he refused. This made Tea happy almost to where she wanted to kiss him. But something awakened inside the "Innocent" Risa.

Well, everyone found out that Risa had two other sisters, _**TRIPLETS! **_And they were deadly. Of course, Yugi was to Duel them in exchange for the Violet Hecate card and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. If I hadn't told Kaiba about what was going down a few days earlier, I don't know what we would have done…

But after the Duel, something went terribly wrong with those Kageyama sisters. Some woman approached them and uttered: "You belong to me now…!" 

I tell ya, I don't know what happened but when I got there; they were stone cold stone. But the heads were missing. I had an idea who did this, but oh well… Those girls were alluring sirens after all… But in the end, they couldn't save themselves…

Ch. 1 End

To be continued…!


	2. Canyon of Death

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

__

What do you think I would say…

Yami Bakura: Did you pick that one on purpose, Camula? Because I'll be pissed if you did.

Camula (innocently): no…

Yami Bakura: Whatever… This one is so terrifying that even uttering the name is considered to be a Death Wish!

Ch. 2:

Canyon of Death

Rex Raptor has a weird liking to Dinosaurs. I always thought of it as a "boy-thing" and didn't say anything about it. How do I know? I'm the gopher that lives under his house. Let me tell you about Rex, he's a dinosaur nut!

His room was filled with fossils. Posters of prehistoric lizards were everywhere in his room, and his Duel Monsters cards were all Jurassic. Why even the mice and squirrels were prehistoric. His father, Rex Sr. and his mother Tara Raptor was even more into the whole fossil thing.

Rex Raptor was asked by his parents to go to (ugh, saying it's name makes me quake in my boots) Canyon of Death, a **_WHOLE MUSEUM'S _worth of bones and fossils worth a fortune on the black market.**

"I'll do it!" says Rex. Maybe he outta quit now, because once you go up there; it's **_NO WAY OUT _for anyone. Not too many people have loved to tell about the dangers of Canyon of- I better not even say it…!**

Rex was set out the very next day. Now I'm sure if he knew what he was getting himself into, but there was no turning back now. "Alright, show time!" exclaims the eager Rex.

"Are you sure about climbing up here?" asked Pharaoh. The figure was dressed in a clad trench coat and it's face was covered by a weird cloak.

"Who are you, my psychiatrist?" demanded the boy. Not a smart thing to say.

Pharaoh sneered and said: "Go if you wish, but don't ask me for help," and soon vanished into thin air.

**__**

"FINE! I DIDN'T WANT YOUR HELP ANYWAY!"

Now comes the funny part about this, he couldn't get the lock on his safety harness on.

"Hey, weird cloak guy, help me with my safety harness!"

"Just twirl it around a couple times…"

Well, I guess irony is bliss, eh, boys and girls?

"Just like before, **_I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP ANYWAY!_" shouted Rex again.**

He'll regret it…

Rex was actually doing a decent job collecting the fossils on- that one place I don't want to say- but the summer sun was unbearable. And he was running out of water.

__

I knew I should have stopped at Exxon before I got here.

"I would have given you something, if I had the damn food!" Rex yelled at his rumbling stomach.

__

Rex…

She started to dance seductively. _I guess Canyon of Death has its perks…_ thought the already charmed Raptor.

__

Come with me…

"Guess it's better than waiting until dark."

He was so charmed by this mysterious female that he followed without question. Maybe she could tell him where to get food and water. Or maybe…?

As they entered the cave, the temperature cooled down a bit. And there was a dimly lit area filled with food and drinks to last him, (well the entire trip if he wanted.) The young mysterious female began to dance even more seductively. Now granted; he didn't mind, but he's gonna wish he heeded that mystery figure's warning.

The sun was going down and Rex felt that he had to get going. But that alluring woman, I tell you what, would even consider letting him leave. _Stay with me… _her disembodied voice whispered.

Well, that's when it really got bad in there folks…

Her lovely appearance changed to a vicious looking Harpy and began to slaughter the young fool. Oh, well… He should have listened. But a little later, our mystery stranger would see the carnage for itself.

"Pathetic young fool… I warned him…"

So that's why you **_NEVER, EVER_, go to- ****_AGH; YOU KNOW WHERE!_**

Ch. 2 End!

To be continued…!

her disembodied voice whispers.said an alluring disembodied woman's voice. And there was a lovely young woman. "Now I know I'm seeing things…" said a very worn out Rex. _Rex… _said the alluring woman. thought the regretful kid. And the sun kept beaming down on him, and he was very hungry.shouted Rex at the sky. 


	3. My Master: The Slave Driver

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

__

AH HELL! I'm not going to say it!

Yami Bakura: Wasn't that terrifying? The fool had it coming!

Camula: That's what I like about you darling, you love making people scream in terror.

(kisses him)

Yami Bakura: Don't do it again while we're LIVE! Remember the foolish woman who read forbidden knowledge? Well this is what happened **_AFTER_ her "back to school" experience. Let's check up on that foolish woman.**

Ch. 3:

My Master: The Slave Driver

Mai had recently graduated her Genie Academy classes. Now she must serve as some lucky guy's Master. She **_MUST_ grant the wishes no matter how terrible, how disgusting ****_AND_ no matter how demented it is.**

The first few weren't so great. She hated the fact that she had some lecherous perverts and was glad after they used up their 3 wishes, she was outta here.

It was humiliating to her, she had to basically serve up someone's bidding and had to take orders from people she never even knew or cared to like to begin with.

Kaiba was never one to believe in such "mystic mumbo jumbo" but it may all change very soon. Sooner than he thought. Mokuba found that lamp coming home from school.

"Seto, check this out." Mokuba said as he handed his older brother the lamp.

"Where did you find this dirty old junk?" Kaiba said as he rubbed off the filth, not know **_WHO_ was inside.**

Mai was reading inside her lamp when she felt like she was being tugged very roughly and there she was lying on the floor flat.

"Not so hard! You could have hurt me you know!" Mai exclaimed as she held her arm, not realizing where she was.

"Hey Mai."

"Valentine, you better have a **_DAMNED GOOD REASON FOR THIS!_" snared the angry CEO.**

"I'm stuck with **_YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE?_" demanded Mai.**

It only took Kaiba about 3 seconds to put it together as a buzzer went off in the background.

"It seems you've taken a new job, as my personal slave." Kaiba said as he put her lamp on his desk.

"Seto, are you crazy?" asked Mokuba.

"No, I think I found a new maid for you Mokuba. And she'll do, unless you want the Media to find out your new little dirty secret." Seto then demanded.

"You **_WOULDN'T DARE!_" snarled Mai.**

"I would, and I will!" Kaiba smirked evilly.

__

Damn you…!

"My first wish is that you will be Mokuba's new maid."

"So you want it, so be it…" said Mai with distain. "Her ears twitched as her ponytail whipped and her fingers snapped. Mai has a new skimpy maid costume on.

"Now get to work!" demanded Kaiba.

If there was two things she hated out of anything in the world, it was housecleaning and child care. But now, she doesn't have a choice in the matter, unless she wants to be humiliated by the media.

And Mai knows first hand that Kaiba has the means, motive, men, **_AND_ the Japanese Mob at his hand and foot to do his dirty work for him. Including Hideko Hiroshi, the baddest S.O.B. to ever run an organized crime ring. They talk about Hideko Hiroshi, how about Seto Kaiba, the toughest S.O.B. to EVER run a Corporation and lives to ruin people's lives.**

__

I need to find a way to shut him up AND get outta this mess…

But first, dinner. She wanted to give Mokuba a little class, and not the kind Kaiba would define as "class." She thought a bit and then decided to decorate. A couple twitches of her ears, snapped fingers and ponytail whips and it was all done. Before she finished dinner, a little magic and a little TV with the latest Aileen Lao dance video was all she needed.

Maybe Mai should thought that last one through…

Kaiba was finishing some work in his office when he heard some upbeat music downstairs. **_AND LET'S FACE IT: HE KNEW THAT BEAT ALL TOO WELL…!_ _It better not be what _****I THINK IT IS!**thought a very angry Kaiba. 

Seto saw the newly changed room and noticed what Mai had on the TV.

"What happened!" demanded Kaiba.

"I touched this boring room up."

**__**

"And YOU HAVE THAT GARBAGE ON TV!"

"So what?" asked Mai.

"Turn that shit off right now, or I promise you I'll take your secret to the media!"

"I don't have if I don't want to!" Mai shot back.

**__**

"I WISH YOU'D SHUT IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Mai felt like her body was moving on her own, her ears twitched, her fingers snapped and her ponytail whipped and the TV became on fire. Little Blue-Eyes Toon Dragons in fire department gear put out the fire. Laughed evilly and went back to the Toon Fire Station.

"Mai, remind me later to have Pegasus mauled." Kaiba stated.

__

Those were my personal designs but I'll let you blame Pegasus for it…

She just realized, he's down to one wish! And she knows how to make him waste it. But an innocent question should be all the information she needs.

Around 8:00, Mai was requested to have Mokuba in bed. So she decided to ask Mokuba what she needed to know.

"Why does Master hate Miss Aileen Lao?" Mai innocently asked.

"They had some history together, and eventually she left him for someone else." Mokuba replied.

"Did Master ever tell you who?"

"He never told me."

Well that cleared up a little bit… "You don't have to refer Seto as Master." Mokuba said.

"I'm obligated to or else…"

"Tell you what, I'll sneak into his office a bit later in the night. I'll get your lamp and wish for your freedom."

"You'd do that for me?" Mai asked a bit shocked, "Thank you, little Mokuba… But, I like being a Genie. And I can pretty much revert back to a Human anytime I want."

"You want to be used for evil again?" Mokuba asked.

"No, but I found a way around it. So long as I don't wear these earrings again, I won't have to be used for evil. These are my only way for me to become a Genie again."

Meanwhile, the mysterious Pharaoh was dealing with Seto Kaiba in his Corporate Meeting Room.

"You would rather use blackmail instead of being kind to your Genie?" asked Pharaoh.

"Kindness is a show of weakness!" Kaiba snarled.

"Well then, Seto; I'll deal with you personally…" said a feminine voice from behind. The cloaked female glared viciously at Kaiba.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my first name!" Kaiba snapped at the mystery female. "Don't get snippy with me, Seto. You know my name, too." the female said as she unmasked and uncloaked.

It was Aileen Lao. She was in fact in her Genie form. Her ghostly-like tail was a pinkish color, she had a bright yellow bustier on, her hair was pulled in a pulled back with the same golden ponytail holder-like item, she had longer golden Genie bracelets and a long Genie choker around her neck and she would be a Genie without her long gold hoop earrings. She also had some rings on.

**__**

"AILEEN!"

"I heard about everything, Seto." Aileen said as Kaiba tried to run away. A massive twitch of Aileen's pointed ears was all it took to have a magic rope hog tie him.

"Shall I dispose of him, Master?" asked Aileen to the cloaked Pharaoh.

"Do it…!" said Pharaoh, coldly.

The next day, nobody seen or heard from Seto Kaiba. Even the Tabloids were wanting the scoop, before Inquirer and SUN magazine.

"Go ahead, Mai… You are free to go…" Mokuba said.

She then gave a kiss to Mokuba, and then changed back to her Human form… A magical hum was heard as she reverted back. Then she took the earrings out and finally transformed back to her real Human form.

Not far away, meanwhile, Aileen Lao and Pharaoh looked upon the warm and gentle moment in pleasure.

"Aileen, well need to be careful from now on." Pharaoh requested.

"Yes, Master Pharaoh…" Aileen said with a evil smile.

"And the apprentice? Is she ready yet for her first case…?" asked Pharaoh.

"In a Magical Moment and Mokuba suspects nothing, my Master." Aileen said as she romantically kissed the cloaked Pharaoh.

"Excellent… You may be excused now, my lovely young bride." Pharaoh then said as Aileen vanished into the rising sun.

But just who is The Mysterious Pharaoh and why is Aileen Lao with him. And just who is "The Apprentice?"

Ch. 3 End!

To be continued…!

Boy was he shocked, and she was very angry towards Seto. thought Mai.Kaiba snapped. thought Mai as she started cooking dinner for Mokuba. At least Mokuba treated her with respect and as a woman or mother. It would be a long shot, but it's worth the risk…! Mai thought viciously. 


	4. Missing Something?

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

__

Am I making any sense to you people?

Yami Bakura: Seems that Pharaoh has himself a new companion. And the fool has learned her lesson…

Camula (playfully): How's this for you darling?

(She's in an Elvira dress)

Yami Bakura: This is what I have to deal with… Anyway, our next frightening tale goes back from volume 1 when little Miho Nosaka had "lost her head".

Camula: Boo!

Yami Bakura: Blame the writer…! Now how did she escape you wonder. Let's find out. And our Fast Forward Tale tonight is brought to you by Mortal Kombat Anniversary Collection… **_AM I GETTING PAID FOR THIS AD!_**

Ch. 4

Missing Something?

Well, here we are again… Miho's is still dead to the world… She's Head No. 43 and not much has changed for her. Except for the fact that if some unlucky wanderer walks in or if another unlucky female tries to get the Original Head; she's now part of the Headless Woman's Screaming Head Security Alarm. Or if the Headless Woman wanted to wear her head, that was pretty much it for young Miho Nosaka.

Or so we all thought…

Not far away, another unlucky female was about to make the biggest mistake. Her name is Ishizu. Not much is known about her though, but what is known is that she works in the Relics and Artifacts Department for Domino Museum and she is a mystic from a small Egyptian Village.

Ishizu was extremely beautiful, but not vain. She was serious, but meant well for others. Very mature for her age, but has no interest in marriage or any other relationship as of yet. But her past is a bit of a mystery, like I said.

Ishizu didn't like the feeling she got from that Mansion-Castle and decided to look inside. Now for me, I just happened to work with Miss Ishtar but going in there is suicide.

"Wait for me. It may be a long time before I come out." Ishizu forewarned.

"Call me crazy, but if you go into that place, you'll get killed!"

"I'll need to investigate this." she said straight-up-in-your-face-like.

"But don't be asking for help if you get hurt."

Guess she'll have to learn the hard way…

When Ishizu got inside; well her eye-like necklace started glowing. Ishizu could tell something was up and none of it good. Just like before, there was The Headless Woman, playing on her harp, wearing someone else's head. In fact, she was wearing Miho's head. Appearance wise, nothing changed, except she took the ribbon in Miho's hair out, and applied some little bit of makeup on. (Possibly to throw off the next person, my guess is.)

"Welcome," said the Headless Woman, "How do you my castle-mansion?" Ishizu is not stupid, and she could tell that wasn't the Original Head of The Headless Woman. Ishizu is quite an intelligent young lady, let me tell you.

"I'm investigating the mysterious disappearances of women that have been happening lately." says Ishizu straight-up-in-your-face again. The Woman stopped for a moment, then continued playing. "You think I have something to do with this?" she asks coldly.

"I already know that is the head of Miho Nosaka," she explained, "You may be able to change the appearances to your desire but you cannot hide their true faces." The Woman stops again. Then gets up. "But I can," she says as Ishizu follows.

Just as Ishizu suspected there were 46 heads in the Head Cabinet. "Excuse me for a moment," says the Woman, "I think No. 7 will be the one I wear today…" She then takes off Miho's head and opens the cabinet and puts Miho's head in and locks it up.

__

As I suspected…

The headless body walked exactly where Head No. 7 was at. She unlocks the Cabinet door grabs the head, takes it out and then locks the Cabinet door and faces Ishizu. Her new head's appearance is now a greenish blue haired girl wearing medium sized gold hoop earrings. Her hair is a very distinct boy's bowl cut. Her eyes were a bright bluish green and of course the infamously distinct golden wire-like choker around her neck.

"Are you feeling lucky today, Ishizu?" asked The Headless Woman. "And this is relevant as to what-?" Ishizu inquired nervously. I'm sure you may know where this is going…

She pinches the neck of Ishizu. It's starting to scare her now. "My, my," started the Headless Woman, "I don't ever remember having a female come in with such a plump head…!" Now Miss Ishtar was terrified but didn't show it.

"Why would you want me?" asked Miss Ishtar.

"Do you think I would pass up the chance to get a head that's as plump and rare as yours?" inquired an excited, yet crafty Headless Woman as she licked Ishizu's neck.

"Think this through, if you take me; then you'll defiantly be arrested." Ishizu tried to reason.

"I'm always 30 steps A-HEAD of the game, Isis." said a head-hungry Head Huntress.

"Not funny…" Ishizu spat.

"Tell ya what, if you can somehow take my O.H. away from me and get the hidden object, I'll release them all," the Woman said again as she kept licking Ishizu's neck, "But if you get caught (which you are guaranteed too,) I get to keep your head as a gift. I'm in a gambling mood tonight."

"I accept."

"Good, it'll make your head even more plump than before!" says the Woman, but then Ishizu blacks out.

A few hours later Ishizu wakes up. And there was Mindy yet again; but this time in her Head Jar. The Jar has her name engraved on a gold plate on the Jar. Mindy broke it down for Ishizu. Now Miss Ishtar is playing Russian Roulette with her HEAD AND HER LIFE!

Just the thought of that demented woman licking her neck, possibly to soften the tissue up before- well you know- was enough to finally make her puke.

"That's exactly how she gets her heads in a Gambling Hunt." says Mindy. "Gambling Hunt?" asks Ishizu sickly after she vomited in a vacant Head Jar.

"She uses the neck licking to make the women nervous, to take them off their game and slip up." Mindy informed.

Ishizu couldn't get that sickening thought of her using Miho's head as a means of something like clothes or any of the other 45 women's heads that she collected. "If you don't think about it, then you'll succeed." Mindy coaches. That's easy for HER to say! Mindy doesn't have to ever walk into the Head Cabinet.

"Where's her Head Keys?" asked Ishizu.

"Keeps them in an obvious spot, next to her harp. And her Original Head-"

"It's the one that isn't labeled isn't it?" Ishizu asks while her eye-like necklace glows a lot more than it did.

Now comes the hard part… Something is well hidden with her Original Head, something that The Headless Woman would kill someone to keep secret… But what? Now she got the keys, her biggest event in her last few minutes of life are about to come either a new beginning or a terrible end.

She crept quietly in the Head Cabinet. The heads were asleep, but how long was more the question. At Head No. 43 she stopped for a moment. Miho's head woke up, but didn't scream. It seemed like Miho knew as long as she didn't scream; their was a slim chance to get outta this mess and get her body back.

__

I'll get you out of here…

Now to do what 45 other women failed to do, get the mystery object out of the unmarked Cabinet. She quietly unlocked the Original Head's door. And to her surprise was a spell book. She grabbed the spell book and replaced it with _Unova Region's Pokemon Guide for Morons_. Quietly as she unlocked it, Ishizu locked the Original Head's Door and she made her escape with Miho's head.

Ishizu got me up (I was sleeping in the car) and we punched it. Lady Ishizu explained to me what she saw. Now to undo the curse on Miho.

"Miho can't wait to get Miho's body back!" she exclaimed.

__

To undo the bodiless head curse, the user of this book must get the body of the one you want to return to it's head.

__

To undo the curse, the user must chant the name of the person 3 times forward and 3 times backwards.

Seemed simple enough. _If it's head is male, then the user must be male, if it's head is female, then it's obvious what you should do isn't it!_

Ishizu got the honors. "Miho Nosaka. Miho Nosaka Miho Nosaka. Akason Ohim. Akason Ohim. Abakan Ohim." And just like magic, there was Miho body and everything before, well you know what happened.

And when The Headless Woman woke up the next morning…

**__**

THE HEADS SCREAM AT LAST!

That's right folks, Ishizu had put a hex on our Headless Mistress. The heads she stole and/or ambushed for didn't recognize her and thought of her as an intruder. But only 1 head was NOT screaming… (Wanna take a guess?)

**__**

A LOUD SCREAM WAS HEARD FROM OUTSIDE!

That's right, boys and girls; she was forced to wear her Original Head. But our mysterious cloaked friend and his lovely wife Aileen Lao took care of her. Lock up in Pharaoh's Chamber inside the human sized bird cage. And to add insult to the injury, she was forced to wear the dirtiest set of rags that Pharaoh could find AND she now has no other heads to wear but her original.

"Aileen, my love…"

"Yes, Master Pharaoh?" asked Aileen with an evil smile and wrapped her mystical arms around Pharaoh.

"Seal our Headless friend's head on…" Pharaoh requested.

"Yes, Master Pharaoh…." cooed Aileen as she romantically kissed the masked Pharaoh.

"After you do the Head Sealing, you may be excused for the moment…" Pharaoh said as he gently played with Aileen's ponytail and kissed her romantically.

"Yes, my Master…" she curtsied and left to do the "punishment".

"Sire!" exclaimed a masked guard. "What is it?" asked Pharaoh, a little agitated. "We got the report back from The Apprentice." the masked guard exclaimed as she bowed before him.

Pharaoh turned his throne so nobody could see him and wiped the lipstick kisses off his face and put his cloak back on. He grinned like he knew she had done well.

"Excellent, have her next mission ready."

Ch. 4 End!

To be continued…!

Ishizu had made sure we found Miho's stone statue body. whispers Ishizu to Miho's bodiless head. Miho simply just gave that sweet gentle smile she always had. _But don't scream…_ whispers Ishizu. She quietly unlocks Miho's Head Cabinet door, gets Miho's head out and quietly locks the No. 43 Head Cabinet. Miss Ishtar thought as she tried to hold her urge to vomit in. 


	5. When a Grown Man Cries, Someone Loses

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

__

I'm getting REEAALL sick of this…!

Yami Bakura: What's worse for that pathetic young woman than having her own head sealed back on?

Camula: Having nothing to wear…

Yami Bakura (sourly): It was a rhetorical question, smart ass!

Camula: Don't force me to reveal my ugly side, baby.

Yami Bakura (quietly): I hate you…!

Yami Bakura: Whatever! Anyway, tonight's next tale is about what happens when love goes from bad to **_MURDER! HAHAHAHAHA! _This tale is brought to you by the movie: _Knucklehead_, a knockout comedy. I prefer _See No Evil_, myself…**

Ch. 5

When a Grown Man Cries, Someone Loses a Soul

I'm sure you wanna know who this idiot is in the oversized capsule right here. Well, he's no evil Batista but, judging by his actions recently, he's that mix of evil Batista and some stalker/predator. His name is Warashibi (literally meaning "spoiled child") and he's in a fine mess.

Hold up, better go back a week ago…! Won't do ya any good if I started here, would it?

I've known Warashibi for about a month, actually. Cousin Yugi is one of his friends. But, Warashibi, a quirky young intelligent man wasn't always this way. I'm only just a small town boy and even I knew this guy was trouble. I just didn't want to admit it. I mean, he seemed like a decent guy… But even I know that decent guys have a dark side.

Well, Cousin Yugi was on his way home from school when Warashibi was once again at the .75 cent quarter machine. There was a mile line behind him too. He was trying to get this one particular monster out of the machine. (He's a Capsule Monster Chess freak. I only just started recently.)

But back at school the next day, his friend **_MI- _(Sorry, I get smitten by her every time I see her or mention her name) Miho Nosa- ****_AGH! YOU KNOW WHO_; had received a gift from Warashibi. It was wrapped quite nicely ('cause I had to do it!) and she seemed to like it.**

(He gave her a Quarter Machine, it took pennies; I know how cheap he is.)

Well inside each capsule was some things women liked, (once again, **_I HAD TO DO IT!_)****I asked her about it, she didn't seem to mind at all. She wore a bracelet that was in one of the capsules. But I like that about Miho, at least she has a heart.**

(Sorry you had to hear that…)

Well anyway, Miho wasn't too interested in seeing Warashibi. I got to admit, now that I look back on it, it was the smart thing to do. Little did I realize the great lengths he would take.

He started poisoning the some water that he gave to Cousin Yugi's friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea at lunch. I knew it was him, but I'm guessing they didn't see it coming. And during class they felt very sick. He put some scorpion venom in the water.

At least he didn't kill them, their was enough scorpion venom to kill a small rabbit.

Miho was very angry! And when she confronted him about it, well things didn't go good. So Cousin Yugi had to teach him a lesson! And wouldn't you know it, when Warashibi lost; he cried and had a tantrum like Batista (only funnier.) And then that giant capsule would soon encase him.

Now when I came back (I had to use the little boys room,) this weird person was letting Warashibi out of the capsule. And with him I think was Aileen Lao. (I have almost every one of her Dance Studio and Music Albums.)

But something looked different about Ai-La. She seemed to look more "other worldly" but 2 times sexier than she looked on the videos, magazines and her albums.

"Look at you, you pathetic piece of crap!" snarled the masked person.

"What shall we do with him, Master Pharaoh?" asked Ai-La with some bad intention-like smile.

"Aileen, my love," said "Master" Pharaoh.

She's married? Oh, now I'll never have a chance with her… **_(DON'T JUDGE ME! EVERY GUY BACK HOME THAT I KNOW WOULD LOVE TO BE WITH HER! EVEN COUSIN YUGI!)_**

"Yes, my Master?" asked (I can't believe I'm saying this) **_MRS. LAO_.**

"Lock him in the Death Dimension, hand me my Gateway Portal."

**__**

WHAT!

"Yes, my Master…" she said as she wrapped those other worldly arms around him. (Seeing this almost had me crying…)

She then hands him some sort of card. I'm not sure what was on it…

"You are of no use to this world! **_BEGONE!_"**

I was blinded by a bright light and when it stopped, Warashibi was in some sort of death-like trance.

"Aileen, you may be excused for tonight," said Pharaoh, "But first, it seems we have a guest."

**__**

ULP!

"It's okay, I know it's you, little one."

Okay, if he insists… "You're not going to hurt me are you…?" I asked. "No, we won't." said Pharaoh.

"Aileen, would you like to take him for a while, it seems he's a die hard fan of your work." requested Pharaoh.

"Gladly, my Master." says Ai-La as she kissed his well hidden face romantically.

"Aileen, you may return to your Human form for tonight and you may be excused for tonight…" Pharaoh says as he kissed her romantically.

"Yes, my dear husband…"

They gave their romantic good night kiss as I she changed back to her Human form. She told me she was secretly a Genie for her husband… (Of course I think I was dreaming…)

-The Next Morning at an Uncharted Building-

Pharaoh: You erased his memory, didn't you?

Aileen: As ordered, my Master.

Pharaoh: Excellent…! We need to be more discreet and he may have know who I am.

Aileen: I only erased up to where he went to the bathroom as you ordered, my Master.

(Pharaoh plays with Aileen's ponytail as he kisses her romantically)

Pharaoh: Excellent…! There isn't another case for about 6 hours so would you like to spend some "Loving" together?

Aileen: I'd like that very much…

I don't know if I was dreaming about what happened to Warashibi and who I think Pharaoh **_REALLY WAS_, but I did ask Cousin Yugi.**

We all just laughed it off as some unusual dream with a bit of some nightmares. But it seems all real to me… Something's about to go very bad yet I can't figure it out!

Ch. 5 End!

To be continued…!


	6. Choppy Gonna Kill You!

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

__

I'm not explaining this any further…!

Yami Bakura: What a moron he is… Pharaoh is some lucky killer…!

Camula: But you're my handsome killer…!

Yami Bakura (holding his temper, quietly): 1, 2, 3, 4...

Camula: While he's trying to hold his temper or someving; this next tale is when a summer trip turns into a game of survival!

Yami Bakura: Tonight's tale is brought to you by _SCAW Internal Conflict _LIVE March 16, 2011; only on Click-Per-View on YouTube, Broadcast Yourself! **_SERIOUSLY, I BETTER GET MY FRICKIN' PAYCHECK FOR THIS AD!_**

Ch. 6

Choppy Gonna Kill You!

No, Choppy isn't a pro wrestler, but a deranged psychopath that escaped from Domino Asylum a year ago. Nobody knows **_HOW_ he pulled it off, but Choppy; notoriously known 'round Domino Town as "The Chop Man" is at large!**

Recently, I got a job at Domino Asylum for the Criminally Insane after being transferred from Arkham Asylum back in Gotham. So, I'm used to being around people like The Chop Man (or Choppy for short.)

I'm sure you want to know all about Choppy, huh? I can't tell you a lot about his past… His real name is Alex Chop. And all I know is that when he was about 7 years old, his father had tortured him. His face was completely disfigured after that and his father was incarcerated in Domino Prison for life.

His peers unmercelessly tormented him for that and one day, he killed his mother out of the blue. Then he would proceed to go to his elementary school. Without warning, he pulled a serrated knife out of his denim overalls and began to slaughter his classmates and teachers.

The town would never be the same…

That's how he got the name "The Chop Man." Many would equal him to be a real life version of "The OCM" Leatherface. People wanted justice! Major justice!

He fled somewhere and hasn't been seen since last summer. Last summer he killed 10 Boy Scouts who happened to be at Domino Summer Lodging. From what I was told, not even a master gamer could put the victims together again.

That's when our young "real life horror movie stars" come in. One year later on that very same night… Tea and Yugi were on a little camping trip. Granted Joey and Tristan weren't able to make it. And Miho had other plans, Mr. Muto couldn't leave the store because of the big sale he had going on that day.

Tea looked quite lovely that day… (I was only checking out of the lodge when they showed up.) I remember, she had her hair in braided pigtail with a pink ribbon tied around her head. She also had a black tank top on with blue denim shorts on. (Plus, my daughter goes to school with her, so I know her fairly well…)

Now, granted I didn't even know the modern day Leatherface was lurking around… I was informed about an hour later. Sure, Yugi and Tea heard about Choppy… Yugi even told me he had some run in with Choppy… Apparently he burned himself to death in something Kaiba referred as "DEATH-T 2". (I guess it would make sense, it wouldn't be DEATH-T if there isn't death.)

I knew Choppy would be too strong for his own good…

"Just be careful, I have a strong feeling you may not have seen the last of him…" I warned Tea over the phone an hour later.

Anyway, Tea and Yugi had little summer vacation left and decided to spend it camping. What better way to do it, summer, roasting marshmallows over a fire (and guarding honey from heffalumps and woozles.)

It was about 10:00 when things quieted down. "Tea, is Chop Man really still out there?" asked Yugi. "He died in the fire, I doubt anyone could survive after oil was added to the fire." Tea replied.

But little did they know, Choppy was watching somewhere…

"Choppy love company! Me kill them to pieces!"

Oh, I tell you, things weren't going to look good…

It was getting late so they went to turn in for the night. They shared the same lodge since it was only for two.

It was about midnight when Tea was suddenly woken up by the sound of a chainsaw. "Can't they get fire wood in the morning?" asked a half asleep Tea. She just thought it was the local lumberjack doing some late hours and went back to bed thinking nothing of it. Big mistake…

A loud crash was at the door. Yes siree, it was ol' Choppy himself.

"Choppy gonna kill you!" said the demented monster with a evil grin. Tea had to get Yugi up, due to him being a heavy sleeper.

I tell ya, she was in major trouble… And things weren't looking too good.

**__**

"I SLICE YOU IN TWO!"

Yugi finally woke up. "What's wrong?" asked Yugi half asleep. **_"THAT!" _screamed Tea as she pointed towards Choppy. He was getting ****_WAY TOO CLOSE!_**

They got the hell outta there just in time too. Now our young couple is in some serious trouble. How are they gonna get out of it?

They could hear the roar of the chainsaw coming their way. As much as they ran Choppy pursued them. But they did lose him a couple times.

"What are we gonna do?" Tea asked herself.

Yugi had fallen asleep again. She was on her own carrying some dead weight. "Other Yugi, I need you more than ever…" Tea tearfully begged. And our mystery man Pharaoh soon appeared out of no where with his lovely young wife.

"Pray tell, what seems to be the problem; young Tea?" asked our cloaked friend the Pharaoh.

"That psycho is trying to kill us!" Tea tearfully wept as she grabbed his Organization XIII-like cloak. She couldn't see his face, but she was glad he came in her time of great need.

"Psycho?" asked Aileen confused.

"Choppy isn't it?" asked Pharaoh.

Tea gripped his cloak tighter.

"I will deal with this matter personally…!" said Pharaoh.

"Is there any orders for me my Master?" asked Aileen as she went to comfort Tea.

"Aileen, find somewhere safe for young Tea and keep her company. Those are your orders." commanded the masked man.

"Yes, My Master." said Aileen with a tear strolling down her cheek.

"If I don't make it out alive, I want you to continue my work as the new head of the Group…" Pharaoh said as he held Aileen tight.

"Be safe…" she said. They shared what was looked to be their last romantic kiss.

"I love you, Aileen… Don't ever forget it…" said Pharaoh.

"I love you, too. Come back to me alive…" her voice was breaking as she wept a bit.

Ai-La vanished with Tea. The roar of the chainsaw was coming back. Choppy soon stopped and stood there in horror. "You've been a **_VERY BAD BOY, ALEX!_" said Pharaoh with a very angry tone in his voice.**

**__**

"CHOPPY SO SORRY!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Pharaoh said as he pulled a gun out of no where.

**__**

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"So you know what this is?"

Chop Man now was on the receiving end of the torture this time. Now granted this doesn't if rarely ever happen in horror films, but Pharaoh **_HAD TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!_**

"You should have stayed in Domino Asylum instead of playing with Death." Now Choppy was terrified. "It was for your own good." Pharaoh said as he cocked the pistol.

"Shame I have to do this… You were one of my best projects, and I planned on making you an Agent Spy within The Gamers Group." he pointed the gun to the monster's head and…

(silent gunshot)

…Yes, the monster is dead… "This is what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you, Alexander Chop." he said with a bitter cold voice. To make sure that Aileen knew he was safe and "the problem" was solved he gave a buzz on the Group Hotline.

Choppy may never have known kindness, but he did have this coming…

The next morning, the police found Choppy dead with the gunshot wound to the temple. Normally they would find the guy to arrest but this time, they were letting it slide.

"Whoever did this should be rewarded with the Medal of Honor!" one of the officers exclaimed. "Couldn't agree with ya more. He or she did the city a favor." added an officer.

Tea did finally find our little friend Yugi. He slept so hard that he never knew what happened. Tea never did ask Aileen about the mystery man. Aileen told her: "He's my husband and a good man…"

The funeral ya ask? It was decided to give him the common funeral of a hardened criminal, British style. They buried him in an unmarked grave. I attended that funeral and I'll never forget what happened that rainy day.

"Alexander Chop, you've been buried in an unmarked grave like any common murderer." The gravedigger stuck the shovel in the dirt where he was laid to rest.

"Ashes, to ashes and dust to dust… May God have mercy on this 'man'…!" he used the last bit bitterly and everyone walked away.

But someone had stayed…

It was impossible to tell who it was, but I could tell it was female. She had some of Organization XIII-like cloak on too… She stood still for a moment and was silent. And like magic, a bouquet of red roses appeared in her hand and she left them on the grave. She finally spoke: "Goodbye, Alex… I love you…"

She shed a tear…

For a moment she unmasked. I didn't see her face, but all I could tell she had very long blonde hair. She spoke again: "I'll never forget the day you helped me… I promise you, I'll find out who did this to you…!"

She blew a kiss into the grave and put her cloak back on and walked away. I have no idea what was on her mind, but either she was confused with her feelings or Choppy wasn't as bad as the media and Domino Asylum made him out to be.

Ch. 6 End!

To be continued…!

wailed Chop Man as he begged for forgiveness and his life.wailed the monster.shouted the monster as his chainsaw roared. 


	7. Insects Bite!

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

__

Do I REALLY NEED to frikin' explain it for the 1000th time?

Yami Bakura (sarcastic): How sad… NOT!

Camula (wraps her arms around him): Don't be a sour pus, hon.

__

Yami Bakura grabs her throat tightly. But she grabs his much harder… They laugh evilly and let go.

Camula (evilly, yet flirty): You complete me, darling…!

Yami Bakura (evilly): As do you…!

Camula: Then maybe this next one will make you hungry…?

Yami Bakura: Tonight's tale is brought to you by the movie: _Insidious_ in theatres soon. Damn, woman; you got some grip for a lady of the night…

Ch. 7:

Insects Bite!

I've never met anyone who was more creepy, bug crazed and annoying than Weevil Haga Underwood. Just thinking about him makes my skin crawl. My friends used to tease him and by shouting "Weevil Haggis" or "Weevil Underpants" at him.

I'm just a friendly cheerleader for West Domino High. But when Weevil entered the room, people my girls on the squad ran and cringed. (Personally, I don't blame them.) The football players would give Weevil Underpants wedgies and swirls when he would terrorize us. (Bastard deserved it, too!)

He thought it would be funny to put a Peruvian Toad in my sports bra, but we showed him!

Weevil had that Paul Heyman complex about him. He was above everybody, and everyone else (or those he beat in a Duel) were beneath him.

(And he wonders why he hasn't a single friend.) His friend Rex Raptor, don't get me started on him! The two of them together was like the real life version of Beavis and Butthead. (Guess what his favorite movie is…?)

But apparently Rex had gone missing a month ago… But that's another time.

I always wondered if Weevil had been dropped on his head when he was a little babe… I should know, I mean (unfortunately) he's my next door neighbor. To put it from Hank Hill's mouth: "That boy ain't right…"

This happened about the same time Rex was going on his personal adventure… Weevil wanted to go find this "supposed" Legendary Bug Nest. A bug freak's home away from home. (If it even existed in the first place…)

I didn't want to go with him. Like I said before; **_I CANNOT WITH A PASSION STAND HIM AND HIS PAUL HEYMAN COMPLEX!_ The night before the trip, I could've sworn I saw some girl at his door speaking to him. It was nobody I knew or saw before… **

She seemed to be dressed in all black. I didn't get a clear look at her face, but I know she was blonde. Her hair was so long and beautiful, I could run my fingers down it…

I couldn't make out what was said but the only thing I heard from that weird girl was: "Be careful…" everything else was inaudible. She then pulled her black cloak-like hood on and disappeared into thin air.

I knew she was trouble, I just didn't want to admit it…

And the next day he was out the door looking for this Bug Nest. I've a feeling once he's found it, he'll wish he never did…

Weevil went to Domino Forest and Nature Reserve, apparently where it was well hidden. I went, but I kept myself hidden. I didn't like the feeling I got from that girl.

Out of no where was this cloaked guy and I think it was Miss Aileen Lao, but she looked more… …Otherworldly… Almost had some sort of mystic feeling towards her. But what was she doing with this masked guy in black. I think his name was Pharaoh…

"I see that you are looking for The Insect Nest." snarled Pharaoh.

"How'd you know that!" screeched Weevil. (As if anyone didn't already know…)

"One of my agents informed me…" sneered the masked man.

"Shall I give 'it' to him, my Master?" asked Aileen. What item? And why is she referring to him like she's some Genie? "Yes, my bride," said Pharaoh as he played with her ponytail, "If he's dumb enough to tangle with the Insect Princess so be it…" said Pharaoh as he kissed her cheek.

I could tell what he looked like, but I knew the masked figure was male, his voice was deep, but he seemed gentle towards her. She smiled evilly. I don't like what this Pharaoh guy was up to.

Aileen hands Weevil what appeared to be some sort of old amber.

"This is Insect Amber from the Insect Queen herself," says the masked Pharaoh, "Use it wisely, Weevil.." he said as he pulled a Houdini. Aileen vanished too but it was more mystical and feminine-like.

**__**

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT!"

Just then, I heard some sort of mix of insect and Human-like giggle. Weevil turned around and there was some mix of Human and Insect creature. You know, she seemed quite lovely for a hybrid Bug-Human.

"You must be seeking the Nest are you, dearie?" asked the Bug-Human. Her voice sounded quite Human despite her hybrid appearance. (Then again, I've seen Digimon that sounded more human than some sort of Animal they were or weren't.)

I could tell Weevil was quite enthralled with her. **_TYPICAL!_ I'll never understand what makes him tick. ****_(DAMMIT, NOW I'M MAKING BAD BUG JOKES!)_**

"You know where it is?" asked an all red, sexually aroused Weevil.

"I live there. I'm Insect Princess." flirted the bug hybrid.

I'm sure I smelled some sort of pollen-like perfume. I'm allergic to some sort of pollen. And I tried to hold my sneezes in. My eyes were getting all watery and red.

Weevil followed Insect Princess without question.

He looked like a lovesick puppy who wanted to be with that female poodle that flaunted her eyes at him. It took an hour to get there, 'cause Weevil Underpants was worn out from walking.

I remember she had sat on his lap and sang something so soothing and so entrancing it made him extremely enthralled. I had to face palm myself. Even I know where this might be going. She even kissed him.

It embarrassed me just watching it!

After a few short moments, there was that Insect Nest. It looked a lot different than what I expected it to be. But I know that appearances can and will be deceiving.

"The Queen is up ahead." said the Insect Princess as she fluttered her eyelashes on his cheek. **_BUTTERFLY KISSES!_ I thought in anger and embarrassment. ****_(DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!)_**

He still proceeded to follow her like the little lovesick puppy.

**__**

WILL YOU FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT!

I had to follow them in secret. I knew something was wrong. I just couldn't figure it out.

It was deep underground. I saw insect eggs as far as the eye can see. Eggs and larva. I don't like the looks of it. She asked so innocently: "Will you join us for dinner?" (What do think he's gonna tell her? **_NO?_)**

"What's on the menu?" he asked, still under her spell.

**__**

"YOU!"

(rumbling)

There was the Insect Queen! She was very ugly and was very hungry. I watched in horror as they ate him alive. Then the queen pooped out some eggs and the hatched instantly.

I got out as fast as I could. Good thing they never knew I was there.

I remember going back at night when all the bugs were asleep. There was the Pharaoh and Aileen.

"Pity, he should have seen this coming…" said the Pharaoh.

"What shall I do with the remains?" asked Aileen as she bowed in his service.

"Aileen, gather the bones while you are unseen. At any moment the bugs will awaken." ordered the Pharaoh as a portal opened behind him.

"Yes, my Master." she promptly stated.

"When you gather the boy's remains, RTHQ and you may be excused for the evening." ordered the masked man.

"Yes, my Master." she said as she kissed him romantically under his hood.

"Would you like to spend the evening with me, as a Human?" he asked. He sounded a little flustered.

"I would love that very much…!" she flirted.

I couldn't see their movement after that. But I now knew Aileen was a Genie under his services. It was silent for a long time. Just as I was about to leave, there was that mystery woman.

She stood there and was very silent. She unmasked for a moment. I'm not sure why, but she seemed angry at someone or something…

"So it wasn't Weevil," she quietly uttered, "He didn't kill my poor Alex…" she uttered quietly again. I did see a tear flow down her cheek.

She put her cloak back on and let the Nest. I followed after her. And finally, I was out.

"Wait!" I exclaimed to the masked woman.

"You saw me cry!" she said in bitter anger.

"What happened…?" I asked. I'm not sure why, but she doesn't seem like a bad person.

She unmasked. The woman stood silent for a moment, trying to fight off her tears. "It's okay to cry…" I told her as I approached her in a non-threatening manner.

"My boyfriend was murdered the other day…" she said at last letting tears flow down her face. "Was it that Alex you mentioned…?" I asked. "Yes…" she said as she clutched me tight.

"I want to know… Who and why?" she screeched almost as if she was crying. Now I know, she thought Weevil did it.

"Can you show me a picture of him?" I asked.

I don't believe it! **_THE NOTORIOUS CHOP MAN WAS HER BOYFRIEND! _"He wasn't a bad man by nature…"**

Now I'm confused…! That or she is…

"Alex had trouble fitting in society. One day, I was being chased by these goons and he saved me." she clutched me harder fighting her tears again.

"Pharaoh treated him like an animal. And when I stopped him, Alex got beat up." she bitterly remembered.

If that's true…?

"I got him to escape by hiding him in Domino Asylum. I knew he would have a better life there."

Now I understand… This death, it was so sad…

"I have to find out! Who would kill such a gentle human being! I know he killed, but all those fucking people abused, shunned and tortured him without mercy!" she bit her lip. Then that evil smile came… What she said next was chilling…

**__**

"THEY DESERVED TO DIE BY HIS HANDS…!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you… For being a friend…" she said at last with a saddened smile.

"Um… okay…" I muttered awkwardly.

"Don't tell Pharaoh or anyone you saw me…" she said as she pulled her hair into a bun and put her cloak back on. She vanished without a trace… Though, I think it was a dream…

What is going on? I feel like something has happened but I can't remember if or anything happened. Or if events that I dreamed of are really about to happen.

Ch. 7 End!

To be continued…!

Insect Princess seductively said. She then screeched loudly. And then… I screeched in my head.Weevil yelled at the sky, thinking they'd heard him. 


	8. An Eye for an Eye

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

I don't want to explain it again!

Yami Bakura: Damn you, now I **_REALLY AM _**hungry! But that insect thing really made me lose my appetite.

Camula: Would you prefer Cow Blood, my black hearted sweetheart.

Yami Bakura (quietly): If it'll make you shut up…!

Camula: Pardon darling?

Yami Bakura (sweating badly): Be right back, my stomach is killing me…

(Door slams shut and locks, Yami Bakura is vomiting in the bathroom)

Camula: Darling? Are you okay?

Yami Bakura (sickly): Just start the next tale without me…

Camula: I regret to inform you viewers at home that he may be out for the rest of the show. But the next tale will start right now…

Ch. 8:

An Eye for an Eye, and a Death for a Death!

This happened years ago in a small village in Egypt. About 16 years ago exactly… Who am I you ask? An angel that was sent to watch over a very small child. Many refer me as St. Joan, better known as Guardian Angel Joan. Alas, not even my guidance could not lead to a happy ending.

A small child was left by an old underground tomb. A young woman had heard a small baby crying. "My, what's a small child doing out in the cold…?" she said as she picked up the baby wrapped in a warm blanket.

She smiled at the babe knowing he could be an abandoned orphan. "It's much warmer down here…" she warmly cuddled the babe as the woman took the babe down into the tomb with her. The family that took her went by the last name Ishtar.

But even before I could go down unseen, I sensed a great evil. The evil was Karim Ishtar a mean, wicked and despicable man who hated the outside world and the people who dwelled in it. But the pure and good was that of Isis Ishtar. I knew that it would mean trouble if the babe would be without Isis. To keep him from destroying the babe, I had put a protective spell on the babe. To grow up pure and honest.

But as the years went by, the babe that Isis named Odion became that of his mother, kind, pure hearted and gentle. I knew that the spell would not last long… But I needed to keep Karim's evil away from Odion.

To make sure that would happen I had commanded Isis to bear two children, a boy and a girl. Karim is evil; but so long as Isis is alive; Karim could not harm them. Nine months would go by, and two young babes were born. A girl Isis named Ishizu and a boy Isis named Marik.

But tragedy would soon blindly strike as Isis died giving birth to the babes a day later. The children were now at Karim's mercy.

Because they were heir to a certain bloodline, I made sure that Ishizu would have the Millennium Necklace, but Marik would have the Millennium Rod. Unfortunately, Karim was the wielder of the Rod.

He would torture Marik on a constant basis. To make sure Marik would not become anything like his father, I had to seal the wickedness that was building in his heart. I had disguised a minion as a cobra to bite the leg of Marik to put the seal inside him.

Luckily, Ishizu was immune to Karim's wicked ways. But Karim would soon find something terrible would unfold…

Karim wanted the secrets of the Ancient Pharaoh inscribed on Marik. But Odion wanted to go in Marik's place. Karim did not accept Odion as his own and tortured Odion for requesting such an offer.

Marik would soon be torture Marik and I knew Marik's Dark side was born. My seal was breaking.

But Marik wanted to get away from Karim and asked Ishizu and Odion to go to the outside world. Ishizu went for his own safety. Odion decided to stay fearing Karim's wrath.

Karim would soon find out and when Ishizu and Marik got back, Odion had been beaten to the breaking point. I warned Odion about his father's wrath and told him not to fight back.

He would then torture Marik, but alas, Marik's Dark side was awaken. I feared this might happen when my seal would break completely. He would grab the Millennium Rod and kill his own father in a homicidal rampage.

Odion had finally broke the control that the Dark side possessed for the time being. To make sure it would never happen, Odion asked a mystery group "The Gaming Group" to seal Marik's Dark side.

"Granted," started the very young ringleader Pharaoh, "What would you pay for such a cutting edge process…?" he asked.

"I ask you take my soul if Master Marik's darkness takes control of him again…" Odion pleaded.

"Take him," said Pharaoh. A group of masked women took Odion to the "makeshift operating room."

I was afraid something like this may have happen… I would have to appear before a certain person who would be in search of some answers. And I would have to give Ishizu the future seeing power in the Millennium Necklace.

I appeared before a now 16 year old Ishizu…

"Hear me, Ishizu," I warned, "You must hide the Egyptian God Cards that Pegasus created in 3 separate locations in Egypt. So long as he does not hold all 3 my seal that I put on Marik's scars will hold his evil heart away."

And she obeyed without question…

I know I will soon perish but I will be able to be reincarnated as Ishizu's first newborn girl to make sure that if there is another Karim, I can do battle with him or her and with The Gaming Group…

Ch. 8 End!

To be continued…!

The Gaming Hour 3 will be out on the 1st week of April. And The Gaming Hour Newsroom will be updated on my profile with up-to-date questions, controversies and comments. You fans will be happy to know I will answer all questions, comments and concerns. If you would like to add your own ideas in the Gaming Hour series, please ask and be reasonable about it, no yaio. And there will be GX superstars in the upcoming volumes. Until then, see ya in the next two chaps in the 2nd Volume Finale!


	9. Don't Hate! Disfigure 8!

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

I think I made it blatantly clear…!

Camula: Drink this…

Yami Bakura: For a lady of the night, you aren't so bad…

Camula (flutters her eyelashes at him): Promise to be nice to me…?

Yami Bakura (quietly): I hate you…!

Camula: Pardon darling?

Yami Bakura (sarcastic, yet annoyed): Yes, dear…! Can we start the next tale…?

Camula: Yes, darling… I picked this one for you…

Ch. 9:

Don't Hate! Disfigure 8!

Spider Nagumo wasn't a very likable person. Hold it! Better back up a bit…! This happened a month ago. The newest game craze was sold out everywhere. It was sort of like the classic _Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots_ but with a mix of boxing and thumb wrestling. It was known as _Monster Fighters_!

And everybody wanted one! Some were even committing grand larceny to homicide to get one of these. It was a real crazy and fucked up time. I was one of the victims in this.

There was this new guy who came to Domino High about a month ago. When Monster Fighters became extremely popular. His name is Koji "Spider" Nagumo. He got his nickname "Spider" due to his gangland street toughness and street smartness. Plus he could lure you into a web of deceit like a spider.

He asked me if I wanted to battle. I thought nothing of it and decide to battle. Of course, he was a new student and I figured I could be friends with him. "Why don't we play with a 'House Rule'?" he suggested. "Okay…" I agreed. I would like to try any new rule that is out there…

"Whoever loses, loses their monster!" he added.

"I guess…" I apprehensively said. My best monster _Hammer ZOD_ was who I chose to use. I nicknamed him "Old Reliable" because he never let me down in battle. He use his infamous monster _Devil Spider_.

I seemed to have the upper hand and when I left my guard down he punched me in the face and then used his monster's finisher: "**_SPIDER DEATH TRAP"_**! I lost… And then to not only lose my monster, he beat me up.

I failed Old Reliable…

Yugi and Joey were battling themselves when I went back to class. I hated it! I lost my monster, yet I also got beat up. The teacher asked me what happened, but I didn't say anything, for fear that Spider would beat me up again.

Koji came in again, a bit later. He asked Yugi if he would battle. I told him: "That's Spider Nagumo, he's tough and nasty. So be careful…!" Yugi would have to learn the heard way. And he lured Yugi on the rooftop and pulled the same thing with him he did me.

Yugi went after him after school, so I followed in secret. I watched as Nagumo got pummeled. The first round, his face cracked like glass. Then Yugi in the second round got some dents in his chest and stomach.

The third round was unbelievable. I felt like I was watching a third rematch of Shawn Michaels and Undertaker at _WrestleMania_. I even saw something so weird, even I though Undertaker would pull something like this.

I saw the monsters were holding his legs, even the one he was using was holding him down. And if it was there… I heard this horrifying, yet otherworldly disembodied scream. It was Spider's own soul! His head was on the body of _Devil Spider_ as Yugi thoroughly ended the match.

Yugi walked away… I went to see if Spider was okay… He seemed like he was out cold… So I left. But then I heard someone in that ware house. So I peeked a look by the window.

It was some man (I think I heard his name as Pharaoh) and it looked like Aileen Lao. Yet, she looked more beautiful and more otherworldly. "Wake him!" he told her. A bucket of water appeared out of no where and she dumped it on him. Spider woke up!

"Where am I!" he quickly responded.

"Stand up you fool!" Pharaoh snarled in bitter anger.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Spider.

"What would you say to a friendly game of _Monster Fighters_?" he asked Spider.

"You aren't gonna pull any magic on me!" Spider asked.

Pharaoh sneered underneath his cloak. "Unless you make me do so…!" Pharaoh smiled evilly.

Pharaoh equipped his Monster and so did Spider. Spider still was using _Devil Spider _and Pharaoh was using some doll-like monster.

"Allow me to introduce you to my monster and the last thing you will see… _Jigsaw_!" Pharaoh said as the monster known as Jigsaw smiled evilly. In fact, it did look like that Jigsaw doll from the _SAW_ movies. I wonder if it was a promotional item for the latest _SAW_ movie…?

"Whatever," snarled Spider, "I'm not going easy on a wimpy doll…!"

I don't think that was a very smart thing to say. Pharaoh looks like he could do something terrible if he wanted to.

The battle started. It looked like a one way fight with Nagumo. In fact, Pharaoh's monster didn't seem to be fighting. To me, it looked like his monster was absorbing the blows.

I knew he was weak…! Time to end this…!

thought Spider. I hope he's not going to cheat…

He was about to side kick him, but then…

…This clown-disembodied-like laughter started and it freaked out Spider. In fact, he fell to his knees terrified.

"Game over…!" uttered Pharaoh as he used _Jigsaw_'s Finisher: "**_DISFIGURE 8_**"! It took out the legs and just like Spider's monster, (I get chills every time I think about it) his legs had been chopped off! He scream bloody murder.

"I've known about you for sometime now, Koji…" Pharaoh sinisterly smiled. "Using violence and deception as a means to make quick money…" Pharaoh continued.

He pulled out a pistol and pistol whipped his face.

"Good riddance…!"

(silent gunshot)

"Aileen, there's a witness!"

(silent gunshot)

About an hour later, the same mystery girl finds Spider. He's been shot in the temple and sees a kid shot in the temple. She unmasks for a moment. "Damn it! Alex's murderer is still out there somewhere!"

He struck again…!

she thought bitterly, _He spares nobody; not even children…!_She though in extreme anger and then puts her cloak back on and disappears into thin air.

The police found them a few hours later, but nobody knows who and why, if only Spiders could talk…

Ch. 9 End!

To be concluded in the Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore. The Gaming Hour 3: X-3me Horrors will be out this coming week!


	10. The Lady in the Swamp

The Gaming Hour 2: Nightmares Galore

By: DMEX

It's the same as before!

Yami Bakura: For once, you picked something I liked!

Camula: Where are you going?

Yami Bakura (quietly): To jab myself in the eye with a pen…

Camula: You remembered to get the black roses for the next show, didn't you?

Yami Bakura: I was getting that right now!

Camula (while wrapping her arms around him): I love it when you bellow at me…

Yami Bakura (thinking): _Just 8 more hours until the sun comes up and I can put garlic around my neck…! I'll never understand Vampire Women…!_

Camula: Oh, and you remembered to get rid of any garlic in the lair…! How thoughtful…!

Yami Bakura: If I start the next tale, will you let go of me…?

Ch. 10:

The Lady in the Swamp

Our young sea faring friend Mako Tsunami knows all too well about the sea and what it can and will do… But Mako was totally unprepared for what happened to him. Back up! Better start from the beginning…!

(explosion from space)

NOT THAT BEGINNING!

Our young sea faring friend started life on the sea. Raised by his dad Adonis Tsunami, he taught him the ins and outs of the ocean. But tragedy would soon strike as a very bad storm hit. Adonis paid the ultimate price… By tying his only son to the ship post, he had saved his son from a watery grave.

But a few weeks later, Mako seemed to have gotten a sign that Adonis was still alive somewhere. He was determined to find him, at any cost! His first lead had lead him to Duelist Kingdom, though he didn't make it to the finals.

His second lead had lead him to Battle City. Once again, he had lost, but it was better to have lost to a friend than anyone else. Mako is still convinced that someone, something or someplace had the key to his dad's whereabouts.

And let's face it; that someone has already found him.

"Are you looking for a certain someone?" asked Pharaoh.

"My father, Adonis Tsunami. You know of him?" Mako replied to the masked Pharaoh.

Pharaoh sneered under his Organization XIII-like cloak and added: "I may know the whereabouts of Adonis Tsunami…"

"Where is he?" demanded Mako.

Pharaoh smirked and asked: "Isn't it better to have loved and lost rather than to never have loved?"

"Don't patronize me," Mako said with frustration, "I know my father is still alive somewhere!" Pharaoh than turned around for a moment and thought: _I may as well give him what he wants…_

"My wife is waiting for you at Domino Swamplands Reserve. She will be able to tell you where to go from there." Pharaoh added. Just as Mako was about to leave for the Swamplands; Pharaoh then warned him: "Watch out for the Swamp Lady."

Mako thinking it was just a big gator thought nothing of it. If he could tame Big Olga the giant orca at Domino Aquarium he could certainly for damn sure tangle with The Swamp Lady gator. Or so he thought it was… Oh but he was wrong… **_DEAD WRONG!_**

When he got to the swamplands, he looked for someone who was Pharaoh's wife. Nobody there seemed to be married to the mysterious enigma. _I knew I should have asked him what she looked like before I left…!_ thought a regretful Mako.

Nobody really stood out, except some otherworldly-like woman, though he didn't think she was anyone important.

But as the sky gotten darker, Mako realized now he's going to have a hard time finding his dad if he doesn't find this stranger's wife. As everyone went for shelter; Mako realized now would be the perfect opportunity to find this Swamp Lady. Maybe the stranger's wife **_WAS_** this Swamp Lady and it wasn't a gator as he originally thought.

It didn't take long, in fact; Swamp Lady found him.

Her hair was a greenish-black and a complete mess, her skin was a very pale violet, her eyes were a bright red and just as seductive and completely impossible to resist, but other than that, she looked just like any human woman he's been in contact with.

Come with me…

her disembodied voice whispered as she gazed into his eyes. Mako even tried to fight it off. "I know all to well about sea women who lead sailors and men astray!" Mako struggled to quote as he continued to fight the impossible to resist eyes of Swamp Lady.

Mako…

her disembodied voice continued to whisper as she continued to seduce him.

"You can't fool me!" Mako struggled.

But it was just too much and ultimately he ended up going with her. It seemed like Mako was in a trance full of lust and forbidden love. And no sooner, they arrived at the Swamp Lady's den. It looked just like any swamp hermit's hut but only bigger and it reeked of human blood.

Mako was soon led onto a giant clam-like cushion. And soon, the Swamp Lady changed from deadly knockout beauty, to hideous swamp hag. And since the Swamp Lady's den was so far away from the Swampland Preserve, nobody heard his screams of agony and pain as she ate him alive.

A few hours later, the Swamp Lady had reverted back to her beauty form and went into a very deep sleep. Nothing could wake her up at this point. Pharaoh and his lovely wife Aileen checked in on Mako. There he was, just rotting flesh and bones.

"I warned him…" Pharaoh said to his beautiful wife.

"At least she's in a comatose sleep." added Aileen, appalled by the horrible smells in the den.

"We can collect the bones in peace. Swamp Hags are notoriously known to be in deep slumbers after a meal for two years." Pharaoh said as he comforted his wife.

"It reeks in here!" Aileen said, extremely grossed out and trying to hold her vomit.

"I'll collect the evidence, you just take it easy and RTHQ…" he kissed her cheek as he opened a portal. Once Aileen left, Pharaoh collected the bones and rotting flesh and RTHQ.

About 12 hours passed. Silence within the Swamp Lady's den was deafening. It felt like nobody lived there in years. Then on the 13th hour was the mystery woman. She uncloaked to get a better look at the Swamp Hag's den.

"I don't know how anyone could live here!" she asked herself very grossed out by the constant odor of human blood and rotting flesh. The woman even went outside and puked into the swamp.

I think it's safe to admit Mako wouldn't kill my Alex.

the woman though felling very sick as she left.

Where's Adonis? That's a question the world may **_NEVER KNOW_**…

Ch. 10 End!

A new Volume of the Gaming Hour will be up this week. Look for The Gaming Hour 3: X-3me Horrors in the YGO-YGO GX X-Overs! And fans are now welcome to send their ideas to the hosts of the Gaming Hour and **_PLEASE I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, BE REASONABLE, NO YAOI OR YAMI BAKURA AND CAMULA WILL HAVE ME MAULED BY THE ZOMBIE WEREWOVLES._**


End file.
